


𝐁𝐄𝐓 ⇢ 𝒀. 𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑼𝑺𝑯𝑰𝑴𝑨

by CLASSYRBF



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Choking, Cock Warming, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Skirts, Smut, Spit Kink, Teenagers, Thighs, Unhealthy Relationships, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLASSYRBF/pseuds/CLASSYRBF
Summary: ❝𝐖𝐄 𝐂𝐀𝐍 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐓 𝐅𝐄𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒, 𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐄𝐒𝐒.❞⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀                             𝑩𝑬𝑻⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀                 ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  𝖨𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝖼𝗁 𝗒/𝗇 𝗆𝖺𝗄𝖾𝗌 𝖺 𝖽𝖾𝖺𝗅⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝖳𝖾𝗋𝗎𝗌𝗁𝗂𝗆𝖺 𝗍𝗈 𝖿𝖺𝗄𝖾 𝖽𝖺𝗍𝖾⠀          ⠀   ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ 𝗎𝗇𝗍𝗂𝗅 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝖼𝖺𝗍𝖼𝗁𝖾𝗌 𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗅𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗌⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀.・゜゜・　　・゜゜・．｡･ ･　　･ﾟﾟ･｡↝Terushima x fem reader!↝Angst↝Fluff↝Smut↝18+ characters
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1 ♱

"Terushima, move!" You tried to push past him, only for him to block your path. He smirked at you, pressing his hand against the wall while eyeing you down like some hungry dog. "Come on princess, are you in or not?" He leaned in, whispering in your ear. You felt your body shudder. "Why should we fake date anyway?" You glared at him.

"We can fuck, have fun, gain popularity, make people jealous, and most of all...see who catches feelings first." He licked his lips, his tongue piercing gliding along them. "Fine." You shrugged, finally giving in as this was about the tenth time he asked you. Out of all people he chose you. "Why me though? There's plenty of other girls." You spoke, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Oh baby, I've had my eyes on you for a while. Don't act like you don't stare at me during class. I see when you rub your thighs together and squirm around." He tilted your chin up, running the pad of his thumb across your bottom lip. You grew embarrassed, never knowing that he was watching you. "Oh and by the way, I'm not fucking your either." You pulled his hand away, throwing it to his side.

"Awe," he chuckled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and smiling at you, "afraid to open your legs for me? We can fuck we without feelings, princess." You stared at him, tapping your foot on the ground. You huffed, wanting to leave already and take a hot bath. After this mess, you needed one. "I already accepted your deal. Now let me go home." You reached down and grabbed your bag off the floor. 

For some reason, your dumbass took the offer. Maybe because you liked the thrill of it. The excitement of dating someone and wondering who would catch feelings first. It was basically like a competition, a race. You knew you could wrap Terushima around your finger. He may be the playboy of the school, but he hasn't even fully met you yet. He only knows your name, not what you do.

You grabbed a pen from your bag, clicking it. "Let me see your hand." He gradually placed his hand in front of you. You grabbed his wrist as you began writing your number down in ink. Terushima licked his lips as he eyed you up and down. Staring at the bare skin of your legs that were uncovered by your skirt. It was just making his imagination run wild. Thinking of all the ways he could ruin you, making you melt in his hands.

"Don't go blowing up my phone." You clicked the pen again, putting it in your bag. "I'll make sure I won't." He stared down at his hand, seeing your number written on his skin. "You give out my number and I ruin your life. Got it?" You raised your eyebrows, warning him. "Don't worry, baby." 

You gave him a small nod, before you began to walk away. All you wanted to do was go home since this boy wanted to keep you after school. Terushima grabbed your arm and suddenly pulled you back causing you to let out a small scream. "Can't forget my kiss princess." Terushima had a smug look on his face. "Are you kidding me?" You rolled your eyes.  
"No baby, I'm not kidding you." 

You sighed before leaning in and kissing him, feelings metal ball of his tongue piercing glide against your own tongue. You both pulled away, looking at each other for quick second. "Bye, Teru." You said sarcastically, turning around and walking away. "See you tomorrow, princess." He bit his bottom lip as he watched you walk away. "Just wait until I fuck the shit outta you." He mumbled under his breath.


	2. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2 ♱

"See you on Monday, y/n!" Your friends waved goodbye at you as they walked out the school, carrying their bags over their shoulders. "Bye!" You waved, smiling at them. You let out a sigh, putting away stuff you didn't need for school over the weekend. You didn't feel like carrying extra books home so you just decided that's what was best for you.

You closed you locker and turned on your heal seeing Teru walking down the hallway with a smirk on his face. You immediately turned around and began walking away from him, wanting to avoid him in any way possible. "I know you saw me!" Teru slightly shouted down the hallway. Before you could make it to the double doors you felt his hand grip onto your wrist, spinning you around.

"Hi, princess." Teru smirked, taking the lollipop he was eat out his mouth. "Yes?" You asked, clearing your throat. Teru let out a soft chuckle, looking down at his feet before looking back up at you. "You look nice today." He complimented you, licking the lollipop slowly while staring at you with soft eyes. Your eyes looked down at his tongue seeing the piercing come into view.

"Thank you." You smiled at him hoping he would leave you alone now. Teru let out a sight while eyeing you up and down, taking the lollipop out his mouth. "You wanna head over to my place? I need help studying for the history quiz." 

"Study?" You tilted you head at him knowing what he was trying to get you to do. He grabbed your hand again and interlocking your fingers with his and leaned in close to your ear. "My apologies, I meant do you wanna fuck?" You could hear the evident smirk in his voice as his breath hit your skin, sending shivers down your spine. 

You became flustered and pushed him off of you, earning a laugh from him. "You're annoying." You groaned, turning to walk out the doors only to have Teru grab your hand again. "I'm just playing, baby." He walked closer towards you, making the space between the both you very minimal. 

You knew he wasn't joking so you decided to play the "joke" back on him. "I mean, we can if you want." You said in a soft voice, grabbing the lollipop from his mouth and placing it in yours. Teru just stared at you in slight shock, not knowing what to say. "What's the problem?" You place your hand on his chest and give him a concerned look. "Nothing, nothing." He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. 

"Good." You smiled, slowly taking the lollipop out your mouth and putting in back in Teru's. "That lollipop is good by the way." Your hand slowly moved down his chest and towards his pants, your hand making its way towards his dick. "Woah wait, we're in school!" He whispered, grabbing your hand and stopping it. "That's too bad," you frowned, "see you Monday." You walked out the doors of the school, taking the fresh cool air.

"Hey, wait!" You turned around seeing Teru following you. You stopped in place and looked at him as he walked towards you. "You forgot my kiss." He smirked, grabbing your chin and kissing you deeply, his piercing gliding along your bottom lip. "Satisfied?" You raised a brow at him. "Not really. I wasn't actually joking when I said I wanted to fuck you."

You let out a small laugh and looked away from him. "What?" He asked, clearly confused. "God, you're one horny bastard." You laughed, looking at him. "Well are you down or not?" 

You stood in place for a minute as you began to think about your decision. "We can fuck, but you better not say shit about it or else this deal is off." You warned him. "Now why would I want to tell someone else about how good you feel around me, princess?"


	3. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 3 ♱

"Is this your place?" You looked at Teru, throwing your bag over your shoulder and looking up at the house. "Yeah." He answered, unlocking the door. You looked in the driveway and noticed there was no cars there, meaning no one was home. Good.

You followed him inside of the house and took your shoes off. Teru did the same for before looking at you. "Why are you staring?" You asked him, folding your arms across your chest. "No reason," he smirked, "you thirsty?" He turned around, waking towards the kitchen and opened up the fridge. "No thank you."

He leaned down and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, closing the door behind him and leaned against the counter to where he could face you. You awkwardly sat there and looked at him with a stoic expression. "You're awfully quiet." Teru spoke, taking a sip from his water bottle. "I'm just waiting for the 'big show'." You sarcastically smiled at him, resting your chin in the palm of your hand. 

Teru scoffed at you, walking around the counter and towards the seat you were sitting in. Your eyes followed him carefully, noticing he still had that same cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Let's go to my room." He carefully grabbed your hand, leading through the house. You followed behind him as he walked upstairs and towards a door all way to the backside.

Teru opened the door, revealing his room. Surprisingly, it was clean. "Nice room." You looked around noticing he had volleyball posters and other stuff on his wall for decoration. "Thanks." He sighed, plopped down on his bed and tossing his head back on the pillow. You placed your bag down on the floor and sat down at his computer chair. "What are you doing?" He looked at you. "What do you mean? I'm sitting down."

"Come here." He motioned for you to come over. You stood up from the chair and walked over to him. Teru grabbed your wrist and gently guided you to sit on top of him. You legs rested on either side of his waist while his hands rested on your bare thighs. "Isn't that better?" He smiled up at you.

Knowing what he was trying to do, you decided to tease him. "Yeah." You smiled down at him, grinding your hips against his. His hands quickly moved up to your waist, grabbing onto it. "What's wrong?" You tilted your head. "Stop moving your hips like that." He demanded. "But I thought we were gonna fuck?" You ran your hands down his chest. 

"Are you that needy, princess?" Teru trailed his hands up your shirt, bringing you closer to him. "You're a dick." You rolled your eyes at him. "Yeah, whatever." He smirked before grabbing your face and kissing you slowly. You moaned into the kiss as Teru bucked his hips up into yours. 

He slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at you. "Do you think you can be good a good princess and lay on your back for me?" He asked. You nodded at him before getting up off his lap and laying down. Teru sat up, taking his school jacket and shirt off. You bit your lip as he grabbed your thighs and pulled you closer towards him. 

He chuckled before lifting your skirt up and slowly pulling off your panties. "Fuck." He said breathlessly as he looked at you. He placed small kisses on your inner thigh, nipping and sucking on your skin. "Stop, you're gonna leave marks!" You looked at him. "Everyone has to know you belong to someone, right?" He smirked. "Shut up—ah!"

Teru wasted no time, running his tongue along your slit. A small gasped left your lips as you felt the ball of his tongue piercing graze over your swollen clit. "I can already see how wet you are." He teased before attaching his mouth to your clit. 

You let out a soft moan, your hand reaching up to his hair and gripping onto it as he ate you out. Teru stared up at you with devilish eyes. His tongue grazed over your clit repeatedly as he used his fingers to separate your lips and devour you even more. You bucked your hips into his mouth as you pushed his head down, grinding against his face.

Teru let out a low groan, gripping your thighs tighter and devouring you. He felt himself get even more turned out at the sight in front of him. Staring at your trembling body and tasting you on his tongue was what he's been waiting for. Just imagining this moment this moment with you ever since he laid eyes on you. 

"Awe princess, you legs are shaking." He chuckled, licking his lips. "I'm so close, please." You begged him. Teru dipped back between your legs, replacing the feeling of his tongue. "Fuck!" You moaned out. The pleasure slowly began building up, feeling your orgasm approaching. "Teru, I'm gonna cum." You heavily breathed out. He ignored you and pulled you closer to his face as you came, still sucking and flicking his tongue over your sensitive clit. "Oh my god!"

Teru sopped up all your cum, smirking against your skin before sitting himself back up. "You taste so good." He smiled, before hovering over you and placing a kiss on your lips. You kissed him back, tasting yourself on his tongue.

Teru quickly unbuttoned his pants, never breaking the kiss between you two. "Turn around." He demanded, grabbing your waist and flipping you onto your stomach. His hands grabbed your hips, lifting them into the air and arching your back. You anxiously bit your lip as you waited for him to finally enter inside you. "Keep that back arched for me, princess." He spoke as he slowly slid into you.

You let out a blissful sigh and clenched your eyes shut as you tried adjusting to his size. He quickly began moving his hips into yours, picking up the pace each second. You hands gripped onto the sheets as he began pounding into you. "Slow down!" You moaned. "What's wrong? Never been fucked this good before?" He cockily asked, landing a hard slap across your ass. 

Your eyes began to roll back, feeing the head of his dick graze against your g-spot. You didn't actually think he would be this big. You weren't used to this feeling. "Fuck yes." He grunted, going fast and deeper. A smug look plastered across his face as he watched you squirm and moan, trying to get used to him.

"Please slow down." You panted, holding your arm out and trying to stop him. Teru grabbed arm, putting it behind your back as reached around and grabbed your neck, sitting your straight up so he couldn't see you. "Look at that face, so pretty." He whispered in your ear. You mind began to cloud as you felt another orgasm approaching.

You body began to quiver, cumming without warning. Teru slowed down his strokes, going slower and deeper. He grabbed your face, roughly and sloppily kissing you before pulling away. "Are you on birth control?" He asked. You nodded at him, biting your lip. "Good." He chuckled. 

He pushed your back down, grabbing onto your waist again and began fucking your roughly. "Fuck, fuck!" You gripped onto his sheets again. "Oh shit." Teru moaned before you felt him twitch inside you, cumming. He let out one last moan before slowly pulling out of you. "Look at that, my cum is leaking out of you." He ran his hands down your thighs, your legs still slightly shaking.

"Let me get something to clean you up." He walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom and grabbed a small rag. He gently wiped you up, knowing you were still sensitive. "There." He threw the rag into his clothes bin. 

You laid down on the bed, trying to stop your legs from shaking. "Do you want something to drink now?" He looked at you. "Yes, asshole." You glared at him. "Don't be so mean, you know you enjoyed that." He chuckled before walking out the room.


End file.
